During a triathlon or other race usually a competitor wears a race number bib such that the user can be identified. Usually these race bibs are made from a thin Tyvek or similar material so that the number bib is durable and is not damaged by sweat, rain or other moisture. Also during races, or in other conditions, a user may desire to carry an item such as a gel packet or other item for ready access. Current means for carrying the race number bib or other items in a manner that leaves them readily available for access by a user are undesirable.